ѕυвaѕтa
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Su precio iba en los millones que Fudou estaba dispuesto a pagar por algo que valiera la pena. Pero no contó con que Sakuma entraría también a la subasta. ¡El ganaría a Kido! Eso estaba decidido, no se dejaría ganar por nadie, menos por ese afeminado.Yaoi


**Hola~! Sip~ Después de una semana de desaparecida eh regresado con un nuevo fic, que realmente ame escribirlo. Hacia mucho que queria hacer un fic con esta temática, y tu Itami-chan me diste la pareja perfecta!**

**Pedido de: Itami-chan, por ende, dedicado a ella :D**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que yo sea inmortal, es porque al fin es mío. Pero como la eternidad ya no es tan atractiva y francamente, imposible… soñar es gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Un tema poco aceptado~**

**Sin mas ¡Enjoy! Itami-chan, espero que lo disfrutes~ y si no te gusta, con gusto te hago uno nuevo. **

* * *

><p>ѕυвaѕтa<p>

Se encontraba en un gran lugar, lleno de candelabros de oro, cortinas de seda, entre otros adornos realmente despampanantes. Pero realmente nada de eso lograba captar la atención de Fudou Akio.

Éste se encontraba en un palco de honor para las personas más poderosas e influyentes de la mafia de Japón. Al igual que mucha gente, él estaba en ese lugar solamente para apreciar lo que se subastaría ese día, y si lograba captar su atención claramente lo compraría.

…

El dueño del club, conocido como Kageyama, llamó la atención del público con unos cuantos carraspeos en el micrófono que sostenía. Recién habían dado las doce de la noche y era hora de presentar a su mejor pieza, la que claramente la traería más dinero en mucho tiempo. Su mejor adquisición al fin estaba lista para ser subastada.

—Señoras y Señores, ya ha terminado su espera, es hora de presentar a la mejor pieza de esta noche. Con trascendencia de sangre puramente Japonesa, separado de su hermana al nacer y quedando huérfano a temprana edad, este chico aprendió a sobrevivir en este mundo, llegando a ver a todos como sus enemigos. Es el mejor estratega que se puedan encontrar, y fue todo un reto quitarle los raros anteojos que llevaba para que pudieran apreciar sus hermosos ojos de un fuerte color rojo. ¡Aquí tenemos a Yuuto Kido!

Dos hombres fornidos hicieron acto de presencia en el centro del club, justo debajo de uno de los reflectores; los dos tenían una cadena en la mano y jalaban fuertemente de esta para hacer caminar a un drogado muchacho que apenas y era consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor de él.

Realmente no recordaba nada, sólo que había sido capturado mientras intentaba huir de Kageyama, pero un dardo con sedante fue a parar directo a su cuello, haciéndolo caer inconsciente segundos después.

Fudou miró con interés la pieza que quería y que sin duda alguna se llevaría con él esa noche. Sonrió al ver que el pobre Kido estaba completamente desnudo, se relamió los labios sensualmente por la anticipación, pero primero se recordó que tenía que comprarlo.

—No tiene ninguna cicatriz, su piel está limpia de marcas o moretones y no tiene ninguna enfermedad en su organismo, por ahora tiene una droga que lo mantiene controlado…—Kageyama fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas cadenas siendo jaladas. Dirigió si vista a los guardias y a Kido y se asombró al ver como el oji rojo jalaba de estas piezas de metal débilmente, intentando liberarse— Y como podrán ver, tiene una gran resistencia, aun con esa droga en su interior. También es completamente virgen como apreciaran ahora…

Esa fue la señal para los guardias que tomaron a Kido por la espalda y lo levantaron, abriéndolo de piernas a la vez.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió la multitud que estaba presente y las mejillas de Kido se colorearon un poco más de rojo, en parte por la droga y la otra parte por su vergüenza al ser exhibido tan descaradamente.

—Maldito imbécil…—farfulló Kido como pudo, pues le costaba mucho hablar y aún más encontrar las palabras— Juro que… m-me vengare de t-ti y de qui..en se atreva a… Ahhhh—pero no pudo terminar su amenaza pues una jeringa llena de más droga le pincho el brazo derecho para que después el líquido entrara en su organismo.

Kageyama rió burlonamente al ver como los ojos de Yuuto se nublaban completamente, haciéndolos aún más brillantes de lo que estaban antes y siguió con la subasta

—Como pueden ver, este chico pide a gritos ser domado por alguien, así que empecemos la subasta con: 10 Millones de Dólares

Fudou bufó ofendido por el tan bajo precio con el que habían empezado, claramente ese Yuuto Kido valía millones y millones más.

—20 Millones— gritó una voz conocida para Fudou, miró al lugar de donde había salido y una gran furia lo embargó al ver que se trataba de Jirou, Sakuma Jirou.

—40 Millones

—80 Millones

Si pasaba los 150 Millones, Fudou entraba a la subasta.

—130 Millones— volvió a ofrecer Sakuma tranquilamente.

—200 Millones

—500 Millones

Fudou decidió que era hora de ganar lo que le pertenecía

—1,000 Millones— dijo con voz tranquila.

—3,000 Millones— se escuchó una suave voz femenina, cosa que sorprendió a muchos hombres, al pareces las féminas también querían diversión.

—10 000 Millones— Dijo Sakuma aun sonriendo.

Kageyama sonrió satisfecho, ese día se haría rico.

—50 000 Millones— expresó Akio tranquilamente, dinero no le faltaba.

Sakuma tembló un poco. ¡No! ¡Él quería a Kido! ¡Lo iba a ganar!

—Cien Millones de Dólares— Por mucho que Sakuma odiara decir esa cantidad, era su última oferta. Y eso lo llenaba de furia.

—Ciento cincuenta Millones de Dólares— Kageyama sonrió satisfecho, Kido había sido una muy buena subasta.

—Ciento Cincuenta Millones de Dólares a la una…— Sakuma apretó los puños— A las dos…— Fudou sonrió ente la inminente victoria— ¡A las tres! Yuuto Kido es vendido a Akio Fudou por ¡Ciento cincuenta Millones de Dólares!

Fue como si un yunque de miles de toneladas le cayera encima a Sakuma. ¡Había perdido! ¡Justo contra esa persona! ¡Había perdido nuevamente contra Fudou! Lleno de ira tiró su copa que estaba llena del vino más caro de Japón, ensuciando la afelpada alfombra de un color carmesí intenso. Después salió de ahí lleno de ira, siendo seguido por Genda, su guardia personal.

Fudou sonrió felizmente ante la victoria.

Kido cayó en la inconciencia sin saber que al cuando despertara, tendría un dueño y su nueva vida comenzaría.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Tudu~ (¿?)<strong>

**Bueno, esto fue lo que salio, y como de costumbre, no estoy conforme xD**

**Pero bueno! Estoy feliz! Felicítenme! Ahora! Okz no! xDDD**

**Es que gane mi partido de basket ayer y me vio jugar mi novio! LOL**

**Perdonen, emoción del momento xD**

**Y pues… Me desaparecí, porque estoy en semana de exámenes u_u malditos bimestres.**

**Y bueno, tengo que echarle ganas por que si tengo una calificación baja, me meten a regularizaciones y adiós al tiempo para escribir XD**

**Solo una cosa más... Me gustaría hacer un fic largo de este tema, como de 3 parejas (obvio esta incluida), que me dicen, debería o simplemente lo dejo en esto? ¡Ustedes deciden! :D**

**Es todo por ahora~**

**Regresare pronto con más fics~**

**'la vιda eѕ coмo υn cυenтo relaтado por υn ιdιoтa; υn cυenтo lleno de palaвrería y ғreneѕí, qυe no тιene nιngún ѕenтιdo.'**

**By: Kasumi Yami no Amaya .**

**Matta ne :D**


End file.
